Gemeinschaft
by minyunghei
Summary: Katanya, faksi di atas keluarga. Tetapi ia melakukan ini untuknya. It's BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) Jungkook/Yoongi (KookGa) as the main pairing. Divergent AU
1. Chapter 1

**Gemeinschaft**

 **KookGa/TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Divergent Au, OOC  
**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Quick Note:**

 _ **Abnegation**_ golongan yang selalu mendahului kepentingan orang lain.

 _ **Amity**_ golongan yang mementingkan persahabatan dan kedamaian.

 _ **Candor**_ golongan orang yang berbicara jujur.

 _ **Dauntless**_ golongan yang tidak mengenal rasa takut dan berani.

 _ **Erudite**_ golongan terpelajar.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, dimana embun berjatuhan untuk membasahi kebun-kebun hijau yang subur milik faksi _Amity_. Banyak orang sudah terbangun dan bersiap untuk memetik beberapa sayuran dan buah-buahan untuk dikonsumsi. Dengan berbekal sebuah topi jerami dan keranjang besar menggantung di lengan.

Yoongi, bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu juga sudah siap dengan dua keranjang di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya tengah menarik lengan seorang bocah berumur enam tahun yang terlihat masih mengantuk di belakangnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," bocah itu merengek dengan tangannya yang mengusap matanya. "Aku masih mengantuk."

Yoongi berdecak dan tetap menarik tubuh bocah itu untuk mendekati sebuah pohon Apel yang rindang. "Ini sudah pagi, Tae-ya. Dan bukankah kemarin kau ingin buah Apel?"

Mendengar nama buah kesukaannya disebut, membuat bocah yang bernama Taehyung itu membuka matanya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai pada pohon Apel yang sering mereka kunjungi. Melihat buah itu berwarna merah cantik dan tampak segar karena terkena embun pagi, membuat Taehyung dengan semangat mengambil keranjang yang Yoongi pegang sebelumnya.

"Ah! Kau benar, _hyung_!"

Karena pohon tersebut adalah pohon Apel kesukaan mereka dari beratus pohon Apel lainnya, Yoongi sudah membuat tangga kayu kecil yang bisa mereka panjat. Alasan keduanya adalah karena ia tidak mau membiarkan Taehyung memanjat tanpa pegangan apapun.

Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk menaiki tangga tersebut ketika ia melihat seorang bocah lainnya tengah terduduk di sisi lain pohon Apel. Dengan kerutan di dahi, ia menghampiri seorang bocah bersurai kelam itu dengan langkah perlahan. Menyuruh Taehyung untuk menjaga keranjang mereka dan jangan pergi kemana pun.

Setelah sampai dihadapan bocah itu, Yoongi dapat melihat baju lusuh yang kotor, mata terpejam dengan wajah yang penuh dengan debu, juga tidak memakai alas kaki. Yoongi memegap dan ia segera memanggil Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Kemari!"

Taehyung dengan tergesa lantas menghampiri Yoongi dan ia sama terkejutnya ketika melihat penampilan bocah tersebut. Yoongi dengan hati-hati mencoba untuk membangunkannya dan Taehyung bergegas mencari orang dewasa terdekat untuk meminta bantuan.

.

.

.

.

"Na-namaku.. Jeon Jungkook."

Bocah yang ternyata bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tampak lebih rapih dan bersih setelah ia selesai membersihkan dirinya. Yoongi dan Taehyung duduk dihadapannya dengan Paman Cho disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disana sendirian, Jungkook-ah?" Paman Cho bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut, membuat siapa saja akan merasa nyaman mendengarnya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dengan jari yang ia mainkan di ujung kausnya. Ia tidak menjawab apa pun membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan menjadi bingung.

Paman Cho masih berusaha bertanya. "Dimana orangtuamu?"

Untuk pertanyaan tersebut, Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak tahu."

Paman Cho mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi dan Taehyung. Ia mengingat betul beberapa tahun yang lalu, di gubuk yang kotor, Yoongi ditemukan disana. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, Yoongi menemukan Taehyung yang menangis di perkebunan teh tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya. Tanpa tahu kemana orangtua Taehyung dan Yoongi, paman Cho 'mengadopsi' mereka ke faksi _Amity_.

Kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi di faksi _Amity_ dan _Abnegation_. Mungkin karena kepribadian para _Amity_ yang tenang dan cinta damai, dan kepribadian _Abnegation_ yang suka menolong orang, membuat mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menaruh para bocah yang mereka temukan kepada orang pintar di _Erudite_. Mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan _Erudite_ bukanlah tempat yang tepat.

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung memanggil dengan nada berbisik, dan Yoongi hanya bergumam. "Apa Jungkook ini _Factionless_?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Yoongi dengan gemas mencubit pipi Taehyung dan membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan. Jika  
Jungkook seorang _Factionless_ , atau orang yang tidak mempunyai faksi, bukankah sama saja dengan dirinya dan Yoongi dahulu?

Suara lembut Paman Cho mengalihkan atensi Yoongi. Dilihatnya Paman Cho yang mengusak lembut rambut Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami sekarang?"

Dan Jungkook mana mungkin menolak ajakan yang sangat mulia itu. Pada akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Ten Years Later]**_

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Terhitung sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu di kursi tribun para faksi _Amity_. Tribun yang lain penuh dengan keempat faksi lainnya. Hari ini, Jungkook juga Taehyung akan melakukan tes yang akan menentukan faksi mereka. Dan Yoongi gugup ditempatnya. Paman Cho disampingnya sedari tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya yang telah menua.

"Kau terlihat gugup, Yoongi-ya." Paman Cho mengusap punggung Yoongi untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja Paman," Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya melemaskan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang. "Aku hanya berharap mereka memilih dengan benar."

Paman Cho mengangguk mengerti. Yoongi sudah melakukan tesnya setahun yang lalu. Dan hasilnya adalah _Candor_. Tetapi, Yoongi dengan tenang meneteskan darahnya untuk bertahan di faksi _Amity_. Katanya, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Paman Cho.

Dan Yoongi juga membicarakan ini pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka bertiga membuat janji untuk tetap bertahan di faksi _Amity_ untuk bentuk rasa terima kasih mereka pada Paman Cho yang telah berbaik hati menjaga mereka hingga sebesar ini.

Pintu masuk terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru saja kembali setelah melakukan tes. Yoongi mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk menangkap sosok Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah berjalan menghampiri tribun faksi _Amity_.

Baru saja keduanya duduk, Yoongi sudah menyerang mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana hasil tesnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. " _Abnegation_."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya yang tanpa disadari ia tahan sedari tadi. Taehyung sering membicarakan bagaimana baik hatinya para _Abnegation._ Dan Jika Taehyung tetap memilih _Abnegation_ sebagai faksinya, Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Sekarang perhatian Yoongi teralihkan pada Jungkook. "Dan kau, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menjilati bibirnya yang mengering, membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tetapi setelahnya suara Kim Namjoon menggema disetiap sudut ruangan yang membuat mereka harus kembali mengikuti acara dengan tenang. Namjoon, perwakilan dari faksi _Erudite_ sudah menjadi ketua pelaksanaan tes dari setahun yang lalu.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, satu persatu peserta yang sudah melaksanakan tes dipanggil maju kedepan. Untuk menentukan faksi mana yang akan mereka masuki, telapak tangan mereka digores dengan sebuah pisau. Setitik darah itu harus jatuh mengenai wadah yang berlambangkan sebuah faksi. Dan sekali mereka berada di dalam faksi tersebut, tidak ada jalan keluar, atau berakhir menjadi _factionless_.

"Kim Taehyung."

Suara Namjoon yang memanggil nama Taehyung menggema dan Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda tersebut. Taehyung berdiri, memberikan senyuman penuh kepada Jungkook, Paman Cho dan teman-teman di dalam faksinya. Tetapi sebuah senyuman lembut Taehyung tunjukan untuk Yoongi.

Taehyung berjalan menuruni tribun dan naik keatas panggung yang cukup rendah. Ia mengambil pisau dan mulai merobek kulit telapak tangannya. Mematai kelima faksi tersebut dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Faksi di atas keluarga." Namjoon, untuk yang beratus kalinya kembali mengingatkan.

Taehyung menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Lengannya terulur dan ia menekan telapak tangannya agar darah segarnya jatuh kesebuah wadah faksi pilihannya.

Namjoon tersenyum dan memberikan Taehyung serbet berwarna putih bersih untuk membersihkan darah yang mengotori tangannya.

"Kim Taehyung, _Amity_."

Yoongi memegap, tetapi setelahnya tersenyum senang dan bertepuk tangan. Taehyung juga tersenyum dan kembali pada tribun faksi _Amity_ , mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi.

Dan entah bagaimana, Yoongi menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Taehyung terkejut untuk sesaat, tapi tidak mungkin ia tidak membalas pelukan seorang Min Yoongi 'kan? Jadi tentu saja Taehyung membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung-ah." ucapan tulus dari Yoongi dijwab oleh kekehan Taehyung. Berkata "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _hyung_." dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Jungkook melirik dari sudut matanya sedari tadi. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan aneh yang menghampiri hatinya. Tetapi ia hanya berusaha menepisnya dan tersenyum untuk Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi, Jungkook hanya seseorang yang dipungut dan mereka adalah orang baik yang mau mengajaknya berteman.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook berdiri, sekali lagi melirik kedua orang tersebut dari sudut matanya. Yoongi memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil, dan percaya atau tidak hanya dengan itu dapat membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang merobek kulit telapak tangannya, dan perasaan nyeri yang ia rasakan setahun yang lalu seperti kembali dan membuat Yoongi bergidik. Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tubuhnya membelakangi Yoongi sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat faksi mana yang Jungkook pilih.

Sekali lagi, dilihatnya Namjoon tersenyum dan memberikan serbet.

"Jeon Jungkook, _Dauntless_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

HIYAAAA KESAMPEAN BUAT BTS DIVERGENT AU~ INI BARU SEUPRIT UNTUK NGETEASE KALIAN WKWK

Tbh, aku baru nonton divergent seminggu yang lalu -_- iya telat banget kan. Dan aku langsung jatuh cintaaa. bagi yang belum nonton coba deh di tonton. Dan terima kasih untuk Fara a.k.a **parasyub** yang telah rekomen film tersebut dan jadilah ini wkwk

Plus, ngebayangin dauntless jungkook keren banget ga sih? wkwkwkw

Nah, ini berakhir sama siapakah Yoongi? wkwkw yuk berdoa aja supaya aku ga males lanjutin wkwk

Btw diliat dari judulnya, kalian bagi yang masuk ips pasti tau maksudnya ya wkwk rada ganyambung sih tapi aku pake inti dari pengertian gemeinschaft itu sendiri, yaitu "intim, privat dan eksklusif" HAHAHAHAHAHA

And thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gemeinschaft**

 **KookGa/TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Divergent Au, OOC  
**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gemeinschaft**

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook, _Dauntless_."

Mata Yoongi melebar kaget mendengar Namjoon yang mengumumkan faksi Jungkook dengan lantang. Dan tentu saja bukan hanya Yoongi yang terkejut, Taehyung, Paman Cho beserta teman-teman di faksi _Amity_. Mata Yoongi sedari tadi tidak lepas dari tubuh Jungkook yang berjalan menuju tribun para _Dauntless_ yang telah bersorak gembira atas keluarga baru mereka. Bahkan Jungkook sedari tadi tidak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Kegiatan masih berlanjut dan Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Taehyung yang berada di sebelah Yoongi sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya, sampai membuat lukanya kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Pengkhianat!"

Taehyung berdiri, hampir saja berjalan menghampiri Jungkook kalau saja tidak Yoongi tahan. Suara gaduh mulai mengisi ruangan dan Taehyung masih saja berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam Yoongi. Dilihatnya faksi _Dauntless_ hanya tertawa meremehkan Taehyung.

"Hei Petani, untuk seorang _Amity_ , kau cukup berani." salah satu dari mereka kembali tertawa dan baginya, Taehyung adalah tontonan yang menyenangkan. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan Taehyung sudah siap melayangkan tinju kesetiap wajah para _Dauntless_.

"Tae, sudahlah." Yoongi disisi lain masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Taehyung, kembali menarik lengannya agar pemuda tersebut tidak hilang kendali.

Suara Namjoon mulai menggema lagi, menyuruh untuk semuanya diam tenang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tertunda mereka.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, faksi di atas keluarga."

Yoongi menengok kearah suara Namjoon. Pemuda dengan surai emas itu berdiri di sudut panggung, kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam sakunya juga senyuman mengejek yang ditunjukkan pada faksi _Amity_ , atau hanya pada Taehyung. Setelahnya Namjoon kembali memanggil beberapa nama yang belum menentukan faksi mereka.

Taehyung sudah kembali duduk disamping Yoongi dan mengikuti acara tanpa banyak bicara. Tetapi, melihat dari sorot matanya, Yoongi tahu bahwa Taehyung belum reda dari emosinya. Jadi ia menggapai tangan pemuda yang lebih muda, membuat sang empunya menoleh dan Yoongi hanya melemparkan senyuman hangat. Berharap jika Taehyung mengerti.

.

.

.

Kegiatan selesai dan seluruh faksi keluar melewati pintu keluar dengan tertib. Taehyung masih terdiam sedari tadi, dan Yoongi tidak mau berbicara apa pun untuk sekarang. Didepan mereka ada barisan para _Dauntless_ dan Yoongi masih dapat melihat surai kelam Jungkook dengan pakaian merahnya dari beratus orang yang berpakaian hitam.

Mereka telah keluar dari gedung _Erudite_ ketika Jungkook berbalik arah dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi- _hyung_." suara Jungkook pelan, seakan takut hanya untuk bersuara normal.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang menunduk. Tentu saja ia sangat kecewa dengan pilihan Jungkook. Mereka telah membuat janji dan jelas-jelas sudah disepakati oleh ketiganya. Tetapi Yoongi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, Jungkook telah menentukan pilihannya, dan Yoongi bukanlah orang yang egois. Ia pasti akan mendukung Jungkook apa pun pilihannya.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengusak rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Membuat Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi langsung ke matanya.

Yoongi tersenyum, mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang dahulu sangat ia suka. "Tidak apa, Jungkook-ah. Aku mendukungmu."

Kedua sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik ke atas, di dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena dirinya memiliki Yoongi dalam hidupnya. Jungkook baru saja ingin menggapai lengan Yoongi, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Jungkook maupun Yoongi menengok, dan menemukan Taehyung disana.

"Jangan," Taehyung berdesis berbahaya. "Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi."

Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi menjauh dari posisi Jungkook yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Lima langkah Taehyung berjalan, ia kembali berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook masih disana, menatapnya.

"Dan bersenang-senanglah menjadi _Dauntless_ yang perkasa."

Taehyung kembali menarik Yoongi pergi menjauhi gedung _Erudite_ , menjauhi Jungkook yang masih berada di posisinya. Ia hanya menatapi kepergian dua orang yang selalu memenuhi kesehariannya, kedua orang yang menyeretnya dari kegelapan, dua orang yang ia buat kecewa.

Tetapi Jungkook telah memilih, ia tidak boleh menyerah berada di dalam _Dauntless_ yang keras. Ia tidak boleh menyerah menjadi kuat.

Dan melindungi Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka perlahan pintu kamar Taehyung, mengintip untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu tengah terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

Yoongi menghela nafas, berjalan tanpa suara untuk mendekati Taehyung dan setelahnya ikut duduk disampingnya. Taehyung mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yoongi dengan sepiring potongan buah Apel yang dilapisi karamel kesukaan Taehyung.

Yoongi menaruh piringnya di atas nakas ketika Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara sedari tadi dan Yoongi sendiri pun tidak akan memulai bertanya, ia tahu Taehyung akan berbicara padanya jika sudah siap.

"Aku merasa kecewa," Taehyung memulai, menoleh untuk menatap Yoongi. "Kau mengerti, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku sangat mengerti, Tae. Aku juga kecewa, tetapi jika sudah terjadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Mengeluarkan Jungkook dari _Dauntless_ dan membuatnya menjadi _Factionless_? Tidak."

Taehyung kembali terdiam, kepalanya juga kembali tertunduk. Helaan nafas terdengar kemudian.

"Tapi Jungkook mengingkari janji yang kita buat-"

"Faksi di atas keluarga," Yoongi berujar cepat. "Mungkin Jungkook terpengaruh."

Jika sudah seperti ini, Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu Yoongi sama kecewanya dengan pilihan Jungkook. Tetapi Yoongi bukan dirinya, Yoongi memilih untuk mendukung apa yang Jungkook pilih. Sedangkan Taehyung lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat wajah Jungkook lagi selamanya.

"Tapi _Dauntless_ pernah bersekongkol dengan _Erudite_ , memecahkan _Abnegation_ dan aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi."

Taehyung memang jelas seorang _Abnegation_. Ia sangat mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya terlebih dahulu. Yoongi mengusap pundak Taehyung. "Kita hanya bisa berharap kejadian itu tidak terjadi lagi."

Taehyung mengangguk, tersenyum tipis karena bagaimana pun keadaan dirinya, Yoongi selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengertinya, yang menenangkannya.

" _Hyung_ , hanya kau dan aku sekarang."

Taehyung menggapai tangan Yoongi yang dingin, memerangkapnya kedalam genggaman yang hangat. Membuat Yoongi balas tersenyum untuknya. Taehyung adalah pemuda yang baik hati, pemuda yang tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang telah disepakatinya.

Dan salah satu janji Taehyung adalah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari berkebun, hari memanen. Dan hasil dari perkebunan mereka akan dikirimkan kepada faksi _Abnegation_ , untuk memberi makan para _Factionless_. Yoongi tengah memetik daun seledri ketika Taehyung menghampirinya dengan keranjang yang penuh dengan seledri di lengannya.

"Lihat, lihat! Aku memetik banyak, _hyung_!" Taehyung berseru ceria dengan heboh menunjuk keranjangnya yang penuh.

Yoongi terkekeh, menatapi wajah Taehyung yang penuh keringat dan ia segera mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari saku celananya.

"Kerja bagus, Tae!" dan memberikan handuk tersebut untuk Taehyung.

Sebuah senyuman kotak terpampang apik di wajahnya, ia berucap terima kasih dan mengelap keringatnya. Karena pekerjaannya telah selesai, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menemani Yoongi sekarang. Memperhatikannya yang tengah sibuk dalam diam.

Yoongi yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ada apa?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Kau manis juga saat sedang serius memetik seledri, _hyung_."

Perkataan polos Taehyung dihadiahi oleh dengusan dari Yoongi, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum dan dengan gemas menyikut lengan Taehyung.

Kebersamaan mereka harus terusik ketika suara mobil pengangkut memasuki area perkebunan. Itu adalah mobil pengangkut milik faksi _Dauntless_ , yang memang bertugas untuk mengantarkan hasil panen mereka ke faksi _Abnegation_. Ada sekitar enam mobil pengangkut telah terparkir di sudut perkebunan dan orang-orang memasuki karung panenan mereka kedalam mobil.

Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Taehyung menjadi tidak suka melihat para _Dauntless_ berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dan Yoongi yang merasakan aura berbeda dari Taehyung segera mengambil alih keranjangnya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam, Tae. Akan kuantarkan hasil panenmu."

Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yoongi, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Apa? Tidak, tidak, biar aku saja-"

"Kau hampir menyatakan perang dengan _Dauntless_ dua hari yang lalu dan aku yakin mereka masih mengingatmu, si Petani yang cukup berani."

Orang-orang telah berlalu-lalang untuk mengantarkan hasil panen mereka dan Taehyung bersama Yoongi masih berjongkok dihadapan daun seledri. Taehyung sendiri jadi terdiam dengan ucapannya tadi, dan Yoongi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meraih keranjang Taehyung dan membawanya pergi.

Yoongi menjadi orang terakhir yang memasukan karung panenannya ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dan berjalan memutari mobil pengangkut. Yoongi hampir memberontak dan meminta tolong ketika sang tersangka menampilkan wajahnya dan Yoongi memegap kaget setelahnya.

"Astaga, Jungkook! Wajahmu.."

Jungkook, sekarang dengan pakaian yang serba hitamnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum walau luka lembab yang berada disudut bibirnya terasa menyakitnya. Yoongi tampak panik dan menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan luka Jungkook.

Tetapi Jungkook menggapai lengan Yoongi, sedikit mengelusnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_. Aku hanya sedikit lengah kemarin."

Yoongi menggapai wajah Jungkook, mengecek apa ada luka lain diwajahnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini dan sekarang Yoongi benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Yoongi bertanya, suaranya tertelan dengan suara mobil pengangkut yang mulai berjalan keluar kawasan perkebunan.

Jungkook meraih tangan Yoongi yang masih berada diwajahnya, masih tersenyum untuk menenangkan Yoongi. "Kau tahu, _hyung_ , untuk menjadi _Dauntless_ kau harus kuat, tak terkalahkan."

Mobil kedua telah berjalan melewati mereka dan Jungkook tampak siap untuk meninggalkan Yoongi. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pergi sebelum memberikan sebuah pelukan erat, Jungkook menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi untuk mencari ketenangan.

Yoongi balas memeluk Jungkook. Ia bisa saja menangis sekarang, memikirkan Jungkook yang akan sangat jarang ditemui, Taehyung yang mulai membencinya juga sangat tidak membantu. Dan Yoongi akan sangat merindukan Jungkook.

Pelukan mereka terlepas, Jungkook kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu, _hyung_."

Jungkook baru berjalan dua langkah ketika Yoongi menahan lengannya. Jadi Jungkook menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Yoongi yang pada akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau harus menjadi yang terkuat, Jungkook-ah."

Untuk sesaat, Jungkook tertegun. Tetapi setelahnya ia terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, jangan meremehkanku."

Jungkook segera berjalan mengejar mobil pengangkut terakhir dan membuka pintunya untuk berada di kursi penumpang. Untuk terakhir kalinya melihat Yoongi masih disana dari kaca spion. Park Jimin, teman barunya di _Dauntless_ , sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah Jungkook dari ekor matanya. Ia terkekeh yang membuat Jungkook menoleh dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Kau tahu kita tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan seorang anggota keluarga, dan parahnya kau melakukannya diam-diam." sembari fokus menyetir, Jimin menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Jungkook mengganti posisi duduknya, mereka telah keluar dari kawasan _Amity_. "Yoongi- _hyung_ bukan anggota keluargaku,"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menengok sebentar ke arah Jungkook hanya untuk bertanya "Benarkah?" dengan nada jahil.

"Ya," helaan nafas terdengar. "Tapi dia adalah seseorang yang ingin kulindungi." lanjutnya.

Jimin tersenyum penuh arti dengan kepala yang mengangguk. "Aw, kau terlalu manis untuk seorang _Dauntless_."

Jungkook tertawa, ia tahu Jimin berbicara dengan nada mengejek tadi. Ia ingat pemuda disampingnya berkata hal yang sama saat mereka tengah berlatih bertanding, dan dari Jiminlah luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi ia tidak mempersalahkan itu sebenarnya. Luka kecil seperti itu bukan permasalahan besar untuk seorang _Dauntless_. Lagipula ia telah berjanji akan memberikan luka yang sama pada Jimin.

"Dan kau mau melindunginya dari apa, Jagoan?" Jimin pada akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi penumpang dengan helaan nafas lelah, menengok ke arah kaca dan baru menyadari mereka telah kembali kedalam kawasan _Dauntless_.

"Dari apa pun yang membahayakan di dunia ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yeaayy chapie kedua selesai dengan tidak elitnya :"D

Btw ini pendek banget soalnya aku sengaja .ga

Eh tapi serius aku lagi mumet dan rasa rasanya mau nge apdet sesuatu di malam sabtu ini :( jadinya aku apdet aja walaupun masih 1k word hehehe *slap

Tapi makasih untuk kalian yang udah review dan bersedia baca chapie dua :3

#TeamTaeGi or #TeamKookGa ?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gemeinschaft**

 **KookGa/TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Divergent Au, OOC  
**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Erudite**_

"Apa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana?"

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnnya pada kursi putarnya. Masih menatapi layar komputer ketika Seungwan, asistennya datang dan ikut memperhatikan sebuah grafik dari komputer Namjoon.

Namjoon menengok ke arah perempuan tersebut dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana jika kau memasukan serum yang benar."

Seungwan menelan ludahnya susah payah, mendengar nada suara Namjoon yang lebih rendah satu oktaf, pertanda pemuda itu tidak terlalu suka dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Jadi Seungwan buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah menyuntikan serum khusus pada para _Divergent_."

"Bagus," Namjoon tersenyum singkat, kembali memutar kursinya untuk menatap layar komputer. "Kau boleh kembali ketempatmu, Seungwan-ssi."

Mendengar perintah itu, Seungwan tidak perlu banyak bicara dan membungkuk kembali sebelum keluar dari ruangan Namjoon.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi ketika Seungwan pergi, hanya suara jemarinya yang menari di atas _keyboard_ menemaninya. Ia membuka sebuah folder yang sebelumnya dibuka, menampilkan beberapa wajah para _Divergent_ yang telah ditemukan oleh Seungwan saat mereka mengadakan tes faksi.

"Ah, selamat datang dikehidupan yang baru."

* * *

 ** _Dauntless_**

" _Erudite_ itu hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang kelewatan pintar, atau bodoh, aku tidak mengerti."

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook, yang sedang sibuk merangkai sebuah pistol ditangannya. Jungkook tidak sekalipun menengok kearah Jimin yang masih mengoceh tentang betapa 'bodoh'nya para _Erudite_.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan lagi kali ini?" Jungkook baru bertanya ketika pistol ditangannya telah selesai dirangkai. Menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang menggigit sebuah Apel.

Jimin menoleh, kerutan di dahinya. "Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

Jungkook dengan tidak acuh mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak." dan menjawab dengan singkat selagi ia menyimpan pistolnya disaku celananya.

Jimin mendecih, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku jaket hitamnya untuk mengupas kulit Apel miliknya.

" _Erudite_ menciptakan _Mutant_."

Jungkook terdiam, menatapi lantai kamarnya dengan kerutan di dahi sampai ia tersadar dan bertanya. "Mereka menciptakan apa?"

" _Mutant_ ," Jimin kembali memakan Apelnya yang hampir terabaikan. "Gila, bukan?"

Tidak, Jungkook tidak terkejut mendengarnya. _Erudite_ memang kumpulan orang yang kelewatan pintar, atau bodoh. Benar kata Jimin. Tetapi menciptakan _Mutant_? Itu adalah sesuatu yang lain. Lagipula kenapa mereka harus menciptakan _Mutant_?

"Yang aku dengar," Jimin menjeda sebentar. "Mereka melakukannya pada para _Divergent_."

Jungkook terbatuk tanpa sebab mendengarnya, menepuk dadanya sekedar untuk meredakan batuknya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sedangkan Jimin disampingnya hanya menatap dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Merasa aneh dengan reaksi Jungkook yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Tetapi semenit kemudian Jimin melebarkan matanya.

Oh?

Apa Jungkook salah satu dari mereka?

* * *

 ** _Amity_**

Tengah malam Yoongi terbangun karena suara erangan Taehyung yang menggema sampai ke kamarnya. Ia dengan tergesa menyikap selimutnya dan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke kamar Taehyung yang memang berada disamping kamarnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, mata Yoongi terbelalak kaget melihat Taehyung yang meriuk dilantai.

"Taehyung-ah!" Yoongi sudah berjongkok disamping Taehyung, dengan sigap membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar di paha Yoongi. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung masih mengerang kesakitan, tangan kanannya meremas leher bagian belakangnya dengan kuat, seakan-akan menahan rasa sakit itu untuk tidak menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, matanya menyapu seluruh kamar Taehyung berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang dapat meredakan rasa sakit.

" _Hyung_.." suara Taehyung lemah dan serak saat memanggilnya. Yoongi menjawab dan merendahkan kepalanya agar dapat mendengar suara Taehyung lebih jelas.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mengerang, meringis setelahnya. "Sakit, sakit sekali."

"Tae," Yoongi ikut berujar dengan pelan, menyatukan kening mereka bersamaan dan tangan Yoongi mengelus tangan Taehyung yang masih saja meremas kuat leher bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taehyung seperti ini, tapi dalam hati ia berharap jika ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Lima menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu dan Yoongi dapat merasakan deru nafas Taehyung telah kembali normal, tangannya tidak lagi meremas lehernya dan setelah Yoongi mengintip, Taehyung telah jatuh tertidur masih dipangkuannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Taehyung baik-baik saja sekarang dan ia berharap besok pun masih akan sama. Yoongi menyapukan helaian poni Taehyung yang menutup matanya, menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat tenang. Tangannya berpindah untuk mengelus leher belakang Taehyung, dimana sebelumnya pemuda itu meremasnya dengan kuat.

Yoongi sedikit membelokkan kepala Taehyung untuk melihat apakah ia melukai dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada luka sama sekali, hanya saja kulit Taehyung sedikit memerah karena remasan kuatnya.

Tetapi setelahnya Yoongi memegap kaget.

Disana, tepat dimana Taehyung mengerang kesakitan, sebuah nomor acak tercetak jelas di kulit Taehyung.

Seperti sebuah tato yang baru saja dibuat, kulit Taehyung menjadi kemerahan dan nomor itu tercetak seperti dengan tinta hitam permanen.

Yoongi mencoba mengelusnya, tetapi dengan sekali usapan lembut maka Taehyung akan meringis dalam tidurnya. Jadi Yoongi tidak melanjutkannya dan ia hanya terdiam di lantai kamar Taehyung, masih dengan empunya yang tertidur di pahanya.

Apa arti dari semua ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang memainkan gitarnya ditaman ketika Taehyung datang, dengan _sweater turtle-neck_ yang menutupi seluruh lehernya. Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Taehyung telah duduk disampingnya. Mereka hanya terdiam dengan Yoongi yang kembali memetikkan senar gitarnya.

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung memanggil dengan suara pelan, membuat yang dipanggil menengok dengan kerutan didahi.

Yoongi dapat melihat keraguan dari gerakan Taehyung yang terlihat gusar. Jadi Yoongi menaruh gitar disebelahnya, merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas lembut pundak yang lebih muda.

Sebuah senyuman simpul cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya tanpa sadar. Ia menggapai tangan Yoongi yang masih bersandar dipundaknya, meremasnya dengan kuat seakan hanya itulah pegangannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Kerutan didahi Yoongi semakin terlihat, ia memiringkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Taehyung tadi. "Kenapa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut."

Genggaman Taehyung ditangannya terasa bergetar. Dan Yoongi, walaupun Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, ia tetap memeluknya untuk sekedar menenangkan tubuh itu yang ikut bergetar. Rasa-rasanya Taehyung bisa menangis kapan saja, jadi Yoongi mengeluskan dengan lembut punggungnya.

"Aku disini, Taehyung-ah. Kau masih mempunyaiku, ingat?"

Taehyung tersenyum sendu dibalik punggung Yoongi. ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi untuk sekedar mencari ketenangan.

Benar, Yoongi memang masih berada di sisinya.

Tapi Taehyung yang akan meninggalkannya.

* * *

 ** _Dauntless_**

Suara permen karet Jimin yang pecah membuat lamunan Jungkook buyar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan langsung menyadari bahwa mereka semua dikumpulkan pada aula besar dan di atas sana, di sebuah podium, berdiri ketua dari faksi _Dauntless_. Choi Minho namanya, yang sedang berbicara apapun itu, Jungkook tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya.

"Huh," Jimin membuang permen karetnya dan mendengus. "Sepertinya Minho menyetujui sesuatu yang sama bodohnya dengan dirinya."

Jungkook yang sebelumnya menengok kearah Jimin, kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Minho yang masih berbicara. Dan ketika seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai emas dengan setelan jas biru tua yang sangat kontras di faksi _Dauntless_ berjalan menghampiri Minho, Jungkook mengerti apa maksud Jimin tadi.

"Dan kepada Kim Namjoon, untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut." Minho mundur untuk memberikan Namjoon tempat untuk berbicara di podiumnya.

Jungkook dapat mendengar Jimin mendecih dan pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Hanya _Erudite_ yang selalu berusaha merusak segalanya."

Jungkook memang tidak berbicara sedari tadi, tetapi dari sorot mata Jimin yang menggelap, Jungkook tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Jimin sangat membenci _Erudite_. Atau lebih spesifik lagi, kepada Kim Namjoon.

Dilihatnya Namjoon memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Minho sebelum kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada lautan manusia dibawahnya.

"Kupikir kalian sudah mendengar tentang betapa 'bodoh'nya _Erudite_ menciptakan _Mutant_ ," Namjoon kembali tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Sebelum kalian menyumpahiku, biar kujelaskan sesuatu."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami, para _Erudite_ berpikir bahwa _Divergent_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, karena mereka memiliki tidak hanya satu tetapi lima faksi didalam tubuhnya. Kami takut hal itu akan menghancurkan sistem, jadi membunuh adalah jawabannya."

"Dan tentu saja semua orang membantah itu, berkata _Divergent_ tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan kontrak dengan _Dauntless_ untuk mencari _Divergent_ dan membiarkan mereka hidup bebas, sampai hari ini."

"Jika kalian berpikir kami menciptakan _Mutant_ dalam wujud monster yang menyeramkan, maka kalian salah,"

Namjoon lagi-lagi tersenyum dan lagi-lagi memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Kami menyuntikkan serum khusus pada para _Divergent_ pada hari pemilihan faksi. Dan kejutan! Para _Divergent_ -lah _Mutant_ itu."

Aula besar itu langsung ricuh dengan suara gaduh dari akhir penjelasan Namjoon. Beberapa dari mereka, yang ternyata adalah _Divergent_ langsung meraba belakang leher mereka, pada akhirnya mengerti adanya nomor acak yang tercetak dengan jelas dikulit mereka.

Jimin menatap sekelilingnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Dan ketika ia melihat salah satu _Divergent_ yang memiliki nomor acak itu, Jimin langsung menarik kerah jaket Jungkook untuk membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan Jimin mulai memeriksa belakang leher Jungkook.

Tetapi tidak ada apa pun disana, Jungkook bukan seorang _Divergent_.

Jadi Jimin salah mengiranya, ya?

Jungkook yang diperlakukan seperti itu segera menepis lengan Jimin, memelintir lengannya kebelakang punggung dan Jungkook mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya keluar dari saku celana, mengarahkannya pada leher Jimin, tepat di nadinya berdetak.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, semua itu tidak benar."

Aula masih terdengar ricuh dan mereka masih dalam posisi mematikan itu. Sampai suara tembakan menggema di seluruh ruangan, pelakunya adalah Minho yang menembakkan pelurunya ke atas, membuat Seungwan yang memang sedari tadi datang bersama Namjoon bergidik ketakutan.

Jungkook melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh, membuat yang lebih tua terhuyung. Jungkook mengusak rambutnya kebelakang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Minho yang tengah berbicara. Jimin di sebelahnya hanya menyeringai.

Namjoon kembali berlajan kedepan podium ketika Minho mempersilahkannya. Ruangannya menjadi hening kembali, menunggu perwakilan dari _Erudite_ itu untuk kembali menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami menyuntikkan serum khusus pada _Divergent_ untuk membuat seekor _Mutant_ tumbuh di tubuhnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa kami melakukan itu semua."

" _Divergent_ memiliki kelima faksi didalam tubuhnya, dan mereka telah memilih faksi yang mereka inginkan, kita semua tahu bahwa mereka pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri. Jadi kegunaan dari serum itu adalah untuk membuat para _Divergent_ semakin bisa beradaptasi di dalam faksi yang mereka pilih, dan tentu saja untuk membantu semua orang."

Suara ricuh kembali terdengar dan Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, memotong segala protes yang keluar.

"Tapi, kalian harus tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya, tujuanku dan Seungwan datang kesini."

Seungwan berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya yang langsung diambil oleh pemuda itu.

"Serum yang kami buat tidak sesempurna yang kami bayangkan," Namjoon melanjutkan. "Ada beberapa kesalahan, dan itu akan berefek kepada _Mutant_ yang berada didalam tubuh para _Divergent_. Harus kukatakan, sebagian dari mereka adalah _Mutant_ yang bermanfaat, dan sebagian dari mereka adalah _Mutant_ yang berbahaya."

Namjoon menyebarkan seluruh kertas yang ia pegang, melemparnya kebawah untuk diambil oleh lautan orang disana. Jungkook mengambilnya, kertas itu ada tiga lembar dan terpampang wajah-wajah para _Divergent_ dengan keadaan _Mutant_ yang 'rusak'.

Ia terus mengamati, sampai dilembar ketiga, Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Mulutnya memegap dan matanya membola.

Tidak mungkin.

"Kalian bisa menebak apa kelanjutan dari hari ini," suara Namjoon bergema lagi, membuat atensi Jungkook kembali padanya.

"Kami, para _Erudite_ telah mengambil keputusan bekerja sama dengan _Dauntless_ , untuk membunuh para _Divergent_ yang rusak."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin ia harus melakukan ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

HIYAAAA AKHIRNYA BISA DILANJUT LAGI EKEKEKE

Woah tbh, aku enjoy banget nulis chapie ini hahaha. Dan kayanya fenfik ini gabakal sampe chapie yang panjang deh :/ aku mau langsung aja ke konflik biar ceped selesai :(

Seungwan disini itu Son Seungwan loh~ a.k.a wendy redvel wkwk girl crush ku :*

Setelah dihitung ternyata banyakan #TeamTaegi aaaww~ tapi kalian liat aja deh nanti yungi akhirnya sama siapa muehehehe~

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gemeinschaft**

 **KookGa/TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Divergent Au, OOC**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mau tahu sebuah rahasia?

Jika membicarakan rahasia, Jungkook tidak tahu apa ini bisa disebut rahasia atau bukan. Tapi sesuatu yang ia simpan dari yang lain adalah, bahwa pada hari pemilihan faksi ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Taehyung di dalam ruang tes.

Jungkook bukan orang yang tidak sopan, setelah mendengar bahwa mereka tengah berbicara secara pribadi, maka ia akan beranjak pergi tanpa perlu tahu lebih lanjut perbincangan mereka. Tetapi yang menahan dirinya pada saat itu adalah suara Taehyung yang terdengar kaget.

"Aku.. _Divergent_?"

Dan Jungkook sama kagetnya pada saat itu. Ia langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dan menunggu Taehyung dimana yang lain juga menunggu.

Semua pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, mengetahui bahwa seorang _Divergent_ tidak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja, dibiarkan hidup dengan tenang. Dan saat mereka kembali ke tribun faksi _Amity_ , Taehyung berbohong pada Yoongi bahwa dirinya adalah _Abnegation_. Jungkook membiarkannya.

Jungkook harus mengingkari janjinya, memilih _Dauntless_ untuk membuatnya kuat. Dan mungkin ini terdengar brengsek, ia juga ingin menjaga Yoongi dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih menatapi lembaran yang Namjoon berikan, bahkan disaat yang lain sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Tangannya kembali membuka lembaran kedua dan berakhir pada lembaran terakhir, dimana ada wajah Taehyung terpampang disana.

 **Name : Kim Taehyung**

 **Faction : Amity (Divergent)**

 **Classification : Mutant - Harmful**

 **Bar Code : 011099**

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, membuang kertas itu ke sembarang arah. Pada akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang mulai berderit. Minho bilang mereka akan mengoperasi secepatnya, kalau bisa nanti pagi, dan Jungkook benar-benar belum mempersiapkan tubuhnya, pikirannya, semuanya.

Kenapa harus Taehyung, kenapa Taehyung termasuk golongan yang rusak?

Kenapa _Erudite_ harus menciptakan _Mutant_?

Apa Yoongi mengetahuinya?

"Hey, Jagoan."

Dengan refleks yang bagus, Jungkook langsung terduduk dan mengambil pisau lipatnya. Semenjak ia masuk ke _Dauntless_ , mereka mengajarkan untuk berhati-hati bahkan dengan teman sendiri. Jadi intinya Jungkook tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun disini.

Tidak seperti _Amity_ yang mementingkan sebuah persahabatan.

Ternyata yang memanggilnya Jimin, kasurnya ada disebrang miliknya dan Jungkook tidak sadar sedari tadi Jimin memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Dan sepertinya Jimin tidak mempersalahkan Jungkook yang kapan saja bisa menusuknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjangnya. "Tidak bisa tidur, huh?"

Jungkook mengangguk samar dan mengembalikan pisau lipatnya dibawah bantal. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Keberatan dengan operasi kita kali ini?" Jimin bertanya dengan sudut bibir terangkat sebelah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, dan mungkin mereka akan dibangunkan kapan saja untuk melakukan operasi memusnahkan _Divergent_ yang rusak. Dan Jungkook belum siap, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau membenciku," Jimin tertawa kecil, merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil botol minum di nakas meja Jungkook. "Tapi apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku? Aku tahu hanya kita berdua yang tidak menyetujui semua ini."

Jimin meneguk habis airnya sementara Jungkook memikirkan perkataannya. Bekerja sama? Untuk apa?

"Dalam hal apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dasar bodoh." Jimin terkekeh dan melempar asal botol minum yang telah habis.

"Jika _Erudite_ bisa menciptakan _Mutant_ dengan sebuah serum, mereka juga pasti mempunyai serum khusus untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Kau tahu? Serum untuk menghentikan hormon _Mutant_ semakin bertumbuh."

Jungkook masih terdiam, dan Jimin mengerang. Kenapa pemahan bocah ini sangat tipis? "Intinya, nanti pagi kita harus memisahkan diri dari barisan. Menyusup ke _Erudite_ dan mencari serum itu."

"Tunggu!" Jungkook tampak panik, dan bingung. "Kau yakin mereka mempunyainya?"

Jimin berdecak, berdiri dari duduknya untuk kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Percaya padaku untuk kali ini, aku tahu dimana mereka menyembunyikannya."

Jimin tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook kembali merebahkan dirinya diranjang, membiarkan Jungkook tenggelam dalam pikiran dalamnya.

Ia sudah pasti akan mengikuti ide Jimin, tetapi sebelum itu ia harus pergi sekarang.

Jadi Jungkook mengambil alat-alat pentingnya, seperti dua buah pistol, peluru tambahan, pisau lipat dan perban. Setelah semuanya siap, maka ia segera melesat pergi.

Setidaknya Jungkook harus menemui Yoongi dan Taehyung, dan memastikan Yoongi aman.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi kembali terbangun karena ia mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Taehyung. Bukan hanya erangan yang terdengar, Yoongi juga mendengar suara benda yang jatuh dan pecah, dinding yang ditinju atau semacamnya. Jadi ia segera saja melesat ke arah kamar Taehyung.

Semakin dekat, semakin terdengar suara ribut itu. Dan jantung Yoongi berdetak dua kali lipat ketika ia mendengar suara auman, seperti seekor serigala mengubrak-abrik kamar Taehyung.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat melindunginya. Yang ia temukan hanya sebuah tongkat kayu di sudut lorong, jadi Yoongi mengambilnya. Tangan kirinya memegang kenop pintu kamar Taehyung, memutarnya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Setelah pintu terbuka, tongkat yang Yoongi pegang langsung terjatuh, matanya membola kaget.

Di dalam sana, tidak ada seekor serigala, tidak ada makhluk buas seperti yang Yoongi pikirkan.

Tetapi hanya ada Taehyung, berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Taehyung berdiri membelakanginya, tetapi Yoongi dapat dengan jelas melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit bertambah besar, kuku jemarinya berubah menjadi cakar yang panjang.

Dan saat itulah, Yoongi baru menyadari nomor acak yang berada di belakang leher Taehyung berwarna merah pekat dan menyala, hampir seperti sebuah darah.

Mata Yoongi terasa panas, nafasnya tidak teratur. "T-Taehyung.."

Dan saat Taehyung berbalik, Yoongi sangat yakin yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Kim Taehyung.

Mata makhluk itu hitam pekat, menyala dengan sangat berbahaya. Dan ketika ia mendapati Yoongi disana, Taehyung menggeram rendah, mengambil langkah lebar menuju Yoongi. Saat itulah ia dapat melihat taring-taring yang panjang dan tajam disana.

Yoongi memegap dengan mata yang membola, dirinya bisa saja diterjang dan dihabisi makhluk itu. Tetapi seseorang menariknya untuk berbalik dan Yoongi bersumpah ia mendengar suara tembakan.

"Sial!"

Mata Yoongi yang sebelumnya terpejam langsung terbuka ketika ia mengenali dengan baik suara itu. Maka Yoongi langsung berbalik dan benar saja, Jungkook berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah pistol.

"Jungkook?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah tali dari dalam saku jaketnya dan segera menghampiri Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri karena tembakan barusan.

Tunggu, Jungkook menembak Taehyung?

"Jungkook-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yoongi buru-buru mengikuti Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung, pemuda itu mengikat tubuh Taehyung di sebuah kursi kayu. Segera saja Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook untuk membuatnya berhenti.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook pada akhirnya berbalik, memegangi kedua pundak Yoongi dengan erat.

"Makhluk ini bukan Taehyung! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?!"

Jungkook tidak pernah membentaknya, pertama kalinya dan itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi kaget dengan matanya yang melebar. Yoongi melarikan pandangannya kepada Taehyung. Tubuhnya yang terikat membuat Yoongi iba, tetapi benar kata Jungkook, yang berada disana bukan Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya melihat Yoongi yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku menembaknya di pundak, darahnya akan segera mengering."

"Lagipula," lanjutnya. "Yang kutembak bukan Taehyung."

Jungkook menutup pintu kamar Taehyung dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan kembali makhluk tersebut di dalam dirinya. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk membawanya keluar rumah, menuju taman yang dahulu menjadi tempat mereka bermain bersama.

Rumah yang Yoongi dan Taehyung tempati berada di dekat kebun, yang berarti sangat jauh dari rumah yang lainnya. Alasannya karena Paman Cho mempercayai mereka berdua untuk menjaga kebun yang sangat dirawat oleh faksi _Amity_. Dan mungkin karena itulah yang lain tidak mendengar suara tembakan, pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook mendudukkan Yoongi terlebih dahulu di bangku taman, sedangkan dirinya berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi untuk memeriksa apa ada luka di tubuh yang lebih tua.

"Aku butuh penjelasan."

.

.

"Jadi, Taehyung adalah _Divergent_?"

Jungkook mengangguk, menatapi wajah Yoongi yang terlihat tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Dan mereka menciptakan _Mutant_ didalam tubuh _Divergent_? Di dalam tubuh Taehyung?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk. Yoongi terdiam, menatapi matahari yang telah terbit sedari tadi. Sampai pada akhirnya Yoongi berdiri, membuat Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Yoongi meninggalkan Jungkook disana sendiri. Membuat Jungkook berdiri untuk mengikutinya yang ternyata masuk kedalam rumah kembali. Dan Jungkook menemukan Yoongi memasuki kamar, kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung masih tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Yoongi semakin panik dan ia langsung menghampiri Taehyung untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya melihat itu, entahlah ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

Setelah semenit berlalu, Jungkook pada akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Menepuk pundaknya pelan untuk mengalihkan atensinya. Saat Yoongi berbalik menatapnya, Jungkook sangat sadar bahwa Yoongi menahan air matanya agar tidak turun tanpa perintah.

Jungkook menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan nafasnya, melihat Yoongi bersedih seperti itu membuat hatinya seperti diremuk. " _Hyung_ , kita harus membawa Taehyung pergi sekarang."

Yoongi kembali menatap Taehyung, tangannya menggenggam milik Taehyung erat. "Membawanya kemana?"

"Ketempat yang aman," kembali Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Atau tidak yang lain akan kemari, menyadari Taehyung seorang _Divergent_ rusak dan mereka akan membawanya ke rehabilitas."

"Apa?"

Tepat saat itu mereka mendengar erangan seseorang. Dan Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung sudah mulai terbangun langsung menarik lengan Yoongi untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, dengan sigap mengambil pistolnya kembali dan mengarahkannya ke pundak Taehyung yang lain.

Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuh Yoongi mulai bergetar, dan tangannya yang memegang jaket Jungkook semakin di eratkan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yoongi ketakutan, atau menangis dibelakangnya.

Tetapi Taehyung tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya terdiam menatapi tali yang melilitnya dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik. Maka Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Jungkook yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya sekarang.

"Ju- Jungkook-ah?"

Taehyung dalam keadaan sadar. Taehyung terbangun dalam keadaan menjadi dirinya, bukan _Mutant_.

Jadi Jungkook menurunkan pistolnya, berjalan menghampiri Taehyung untuk melepaskan lilitan ditubuhnya. Masih mengawasi, ia tidak ingin tiba-tiba Taehyung kembali menjadi makhluk buas itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Taehyung terdengar serak dan berat, seakan ia tidak pernah membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air.

Lilitan ditubuhnya telah lepas, tetapi Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa ia terluka dibagian bahu kirinya, membuatnya meringis dan Yoongi langsung sigap mendatanginya. Jungkook mengeluarkan perban yang ia bawa dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Yoongi mengambil alih untuk mengobati luka tembak Taehyung.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

Hanya suara Yoongi yang terdengar setelah mereka terdiam selama lima menit. Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa Yoongi sedang berbicara pada dirinya dan Taehyung sangat mengerti apa maksudnya. Karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Yoongi akan mengetahui ia telah berbohong padanya.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Jungkook juga mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam, menatapi dua orang yang telah menjadi orang penting dihidupnya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan ketiganya bahwa bukan hanya mereka disana. Jungkook berbalik dengan cepat dan kembali mengangkat pistolnya dengan sigap.

Yang ia temukan hanya wajah tersenyum Jimin.

Sedikit ragu, tapi Jungkook tetap menurunkan senjatanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, seakan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Jungkook dan ia menetapkan matanya pada Yoongi dan Taehyung dibelakang Jungkook.

"Oh, kau pasti yang bernama Yoongi." Jimin kembali memperlihatkan senyuman, berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Jimin memeriksa leher belakang Taehyung dan dugaannya tepat sekali. _Barcode_ Taehyung menyala semerah darah.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau telah menemukan satu."

Ketika tangan Jimin terangkat untuk menggenggam _barcode_ milik Taehyung, tangan lainnya menahan Jimin. Dan ketika ia menaikkan pandangannya, Yoongi balas menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan membawa Taehyung ke mana pun."

Tatapan Yoongi menajam ketika Jimin tertawa dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan pemuda itu.

"Hey, kupikir Jungkook sudah memberitahumu misi rahasia kita?" Jimin berbalik menatap Jungkook yang masih terdiam di posisi sebelumnya.

Yoongi dan Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kerutan di dahi, secara diam meminta Jungkook untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, berjalan mendekati ketiganya, menarik lengan Taehyung untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan membawa Taehyung ke tempat rehabilitas. Jimin dan aku akan berusaha mencari.. Sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung."

Jimin tersenyum, tidak mempertanyakan kenapa Jungkook tidak memberitahu tentang serum khusus yang pastinya ada di Erudite kepada kedua orang itu.

Jimin sendiri menarik lengan Yoongi untuk membawanya keluar juga. Mengikuti langkah Jungkook dari belakang.

"Kupikir kita harus cepat-cepat pergi. Aku yakin Minho sudah mengarahkan semuanya ke _Candor_ , dan pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah _Amity_."

Jimin menjelaskan, senyumannya seketika memudar dan Yoongi yang berada disampingnya sangat yakin bahwa ia melihat kesedihan di sorot mata itu. Kemana senyuman penuh percaya diri itu pergi?

Jimin terdiam, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan selanjutkan mereka akan menuju _Abnegation_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eum, hai semua '-'/

Iya tau ko ini lama di update dan setelah di update kayanya mengecewakan ya? ;-;

Kayanya chapie ini ga seru banget dan jujur aja sih aku rada hilang ide waktu ngetik chapie ini. Jadi maafkan kalau aneh, ada typo dan segala sesuatu yang mengganggu :")

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


End file.
